Story Time With the Doctor
by gleekwhovianstarkid
Summary: The Doctor tells Amy a bedtime story. But what happens when that story actually happens?
1. Amy hears a story

**A/N: Hello everybody! Now I know it's short but I think it holds a lot of information. So enjoy and don't forget to review!**

Amy was just getting into bed when the Doctor came in.

"Can I tell you a story, Amy?"

"Ok"

"I know I've told you about my planet and the TARDIS and all the Time Lord stuff but…I think it's time I told you about my parents"

"You never talk about them, are you sure you want to tell me?"

"You are the best companion I've had in a really long time; I think you have a right to know. Anyways, you've always known how I dress funny?"

Amy nodded her head.

"Well that used to piss my Dad off, a whole lot, but then Father would always say that it was just me expressing myself"

"So you had two dads? I didn't think Gallifrey would be like that…"

"Like what? Accepting? Just because they don't like me doesn't mean they hate the gays"

"Ok, continue then"

"So my Dad's name was Kurt, and my Father was Blaine. They would always be singing around the house, in the market, everywhere. They always thought I would grow up to be just like them, but then..."

"Then what happened?"

"Then the Time War happened, one day I came back home and they just, weren't there. The only thing I have left of them is this note"

The Doctor handed Amy a worn, brown, piece of paper with elegant writing on it. Amy read it out loud.

'Dear our beloved son,

We know that we should still be here to say goodbye to you properly, but with the Time War raging we couldn't stay. We feared that we would be forced to join the forces to fight the Daleks. Your father and I love you very much but this is for the better, we've taken the keys to a TARDIS and put them in your sweatshirt pocket. Take it and win this war for us, for Gallifrey. We know that you can do it, and if we were still there I know that Kurt would be very proud of you. Good luck, son.

Love,  
>Kurt and Blaine'<p>

"But how could they do that? I mean I know that you did win the war and everything but...how did they know that you would survive?"

"I've been asking myself the same question my whole life and I finally figured out how they knew"

"How?"

"I would have to show you, because that's where we are going tomorrow"


	2. The introductions

**A/N: So chapter two is up and running! Also, if you haven't read my other story then you should go read it. It's a three way crossover. I'm such a genius(at least that's what my friends say). Shameless self advertising. I ain't even mad. Okay enough rambling, go read!**

Amy got up early that morning; she was excited to see where they were going that day.

"Come on Pond! Get in here!"

Amy skipped into the control room of the TARDIS and then stopped. Standing next to the Doctor were two holograms.

"Are those your parents?"

"Yes, this is my Dad, Kurt. And this is my Father, Blaine"

He gestured to the one on his right, then to the one on his left. Kurt had light brown hair, perfectly styled of course, and was wearing a bow-tie.

"I see you got the bow-tie idea from your Dad"

"That's why I always get so defensive, and it's also where I get all the hair tips from"

Kurt's outfit included black skinny jeans, a white dress shirt, a black vest, and a tan scarf. Blaine had curly black hair; he had stopped gelling it down when he married Kurt. He was wearing red Capri pants, a black T-shirt, and he too was wearing a bow-tie. He also had a pair of yellow beach sunglasses in his pants pocket.

"This is what they looked like in high school. It was my Dad's senior year and Father's junior year. They had just met a year earlier"

"And they stayed together all that time?"

"They stuck together through the worst of times; they were so in love"

In all of the explaining Amy was oblivious to the TARDIS landing.

"We're here!"

The Doctor ran out into the chill of winter and kept running. The people of New York were used to seeing people run fast down through the streets. He kept running until he saw the apartment building he was looking for. He ran up the stairs and found the correct apartment number. Then, he just stopped. Amy finally caught up with him, and then she saw what stopped him. Well not saw, heard.

There were shouts coming from inside.


	3. The stupid Klaine fights

**A/N: Here comes the Klaine! I really didn't want them to have this fight, but I thought it would be funny :D Yes there is something very seriously wrong with me. I'm a fangirl, a preposterous disease that is spreading all over the world. Please try not to cry when reading this fight. I DIDN'T WANT IT TO BE THIS WAY.**

"Kurt? What did you do with my Christmas tree bow-tie?"

"It was dirty so I washed it"

"W-washed it? KURT. You don't wash BOW-TIES. You of all people should know this!"

"Blaine, are you saying that I don't know how to care for clothes properly? Because if you even paid attention at ALL, then you would clearly see that I'm WEARING it and it's clean. I didn't put it in the washing machine obviously. I washed it very carefully BY HAND. But if that's the way you're going to be then fine, I'm leaving."

"Kurt...I'm sorry! Please Kurt come back!" But Kurt was already out the door. These fights were becoming less and less serious and more and more ridiculous. The only difference about today though, was that there was a pretty red head girl and a man standing outside of his door.

"Can I help you...?" Kurt asked with his best bitch glare.

The Doctor was stunned.

"Um...hi! Sorry about my friend here, he's just a bit...shocked."

"Okay, so was there anything that I could help you with?"

"Depends" The Doctor finally spoke, "what is your name, where do you hail from, and who is your partner?"

"And just why should I answer those questions?"

"Because I'm your son"


	4. Pocket Watches

**A/N: Last chapter! I didn't really think of a way to continue it, so I'm leaving you all with this! Have fun reading this conclusion and don't forget to review! And thanks to everyone who has read and/or will read this story. -Shelby**

"Excuse me? Just who do you think I am?" Kurt asked, furious that this man and this woman here were asking such ridiculous questions.

"Well you ARE Kurt Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson are you not? And you ARE married to Blaine Everett Hummel-Anderson right?"

"Well if you must know, Blaine and I are boyfriends but we aren't MARRIED. Far from it I think, we are always having these stupid fights...and I'm just telling complete strangers my life story ok then!"

"Would you mind if I looked around for a little bit? Just need to familiarize my surroundings." The Doctor asked.

"Look around WHAT exactly?"

"Your house thingy of course! Love scouting out the area!"

So the Doctor proceeded to inspect every inch of just about everything, and Blaine was definitely scared. This guy just appeared out of nowhere and began looking through his stuff. If Kurt was letting him (Kurt WAS letting him do this right?) look through all of their stuff, then Blaine was just going to have to trust the man he loved.

"Hey uh, Kurt? Who exactly is this...?"

Blaine had managed to scoot over to where Kurt was standing.

"He claims to be our 'son' and now he's inspecting our apartment! Isn't that just grand?" If Blaine couldn't hear the sarcasm dripping from his voice then no one would (Blaine never was really good with sarcasm).

"It is grand! You should be lucky that I found you when I did, otherwise these would have been lost forever!" The Doctor was holding up two golden pocket watches, each with a different kind of inscription on it.

"And just why would our pocket watches be SO important that you would feel the need to invade our lives?"

"Because then I could do this," and with that said the Doctor clicked open the pocket watches.


End file.
